Wayside
WARNING! THIS PAGE IS A JOKE! DO NOT TAKE IT SERIOUSLY! Wayside was a popular HBO TV series, where Todd copes with teachers using comedy to mess up children's brains. The show stars the students of the school playing themselves. The Whole Series SERIES ONE First aired every Monday from July 2007. #Wayside: The First Episode - It's the last episode. Duh....... First Appearances: Todd, Maurecia, Dana, Myron, Mrs. Jewls, Stephen, The Three Erics, Shari, Jenny, Bebe, John, Leslie, Mr. Kidswatter, Louis, Miss Mush, Cow and Fluffy. #Pull My Pigtail - Todd attempts to yank Maurecia's hair off. #Cancer - Todd dies. #Maurecia and the Razor Blade: In a fit of depression over the loss of Todd, Maurecia slits her wrists and is rushed to the hospital, only to die. ("Weird Al" Yankovic guest stars as a doctor) #Voodoo Chants - Maurecia and Todd come back to life thanks to Australium. (Saxton Hale guest stars) #Wayside and the Tugboats - Maurecia and Todd are stuck on a tugboat (Theodore Tugboat guest stars) #Kindergarten King - Todd hypnotizes the kindergarten kids into beating up Mrs. Jewels. #The Nutomic Diablos - Skyler begins a band. First Appearances: Skyler, The Nutomic Diablos. #Louis' Day at Oktoberfest - Louis pukes on Myron. #Meet the Pets - Fluffy attacks Todd, so everyone who appeared on the show stomps on Fluffy to death. #Wayside's Last Episode - It's the first episode. Duh..... (season finale) SERIES TWO First aired every Monday from August 2008. #Mister Softee - Maurecia discovers ice cream and opens up a ice cream truck franchise called Mister Softee. #Attack on Wayside - Maurecia buys an DVD of Attack on Titan and Mr. Kidswatter gets addicted to it. Kidswatter spends all his money on the DVD's and magnas, and so has to suspend a student. He chooses Skyler (last appearance of Skyler until Series 3). #Maurecia vs. the Constructicons - In this special crossover with the Transformers, the Constructicons invade Wayside and almost destroy it. Maurecia, however, has purchased several pieces of paramilitary hardware and she fits her body with extremely dangerous experimental technology to do battle with the invaders, and succeeds. #Pootis Convention - The gang go to a Pootis Convention (guest starring King Harkinian from Zelda and The Fat Controller from Thomas and Friends and Pikachu from Pokemon and Mina from Grojband and the RED Heavy from TF2 and others) #The Hungarian Guy - Egy magyar bevándorló próbál találkozni Todd. Vidámság alakul. A Hungarian immigrant attempts to meet with Todd. Hilarity ensues. #St. Alfonzo's Pancake Breakfast - Maurecia opens up her own pancake breakfast restaurant, revealing her transsexual identity, Alfonzo. #BRAWL - The Wayside gang enter a city-wide brawl with various cartoon characters, with Lord Fatboy as a referee (season finale, guest starring every cartoon and anime character ever and the Fat Controller) SERIES THREE First aired every Monday from December 2009 and January 2010. #Louis the Theorist - Louis becomes a conspiracy theorist so everyone who appeared on the show attacks him to death (Last appearance of Louis) #Maurecia and Emily - Maurecia leaves Wayside for the Island of Sodor as a relief woman. She ends up with Emily, crashing her into a flour truck. The two then get busy. (Last appearance of Maurecia and guest starring Emily and the steam team from Thomas & Friends) #Moron - Myron does self harming (Last appearance of Myron) REST TBA! Spin Offs Following the success of Wayside, Maurecia, Todd's tomboy girlfriend, was featured in a spin-off crossover series, called Maurecia's Adventures on Sodor. Set immediately after series three, it was a comedy drama, showing her trying to get to grips with being a relief woman on Sodor. It was not well received, and even guest appearances from the likes of Todd, Dana (before her leaving the acting industry to become a Playboy model) and the RED Heavy could not bring it back for a second series. The series finale, where Maurecia killed Emily's driver, was one of the least watched programmes of the year. Since then, Maurecia has appeared in many other programmes, and is currently starring as "Gwyneth" in "Looped" on channel 668. Another spin-off was created, which also starred Maurecia, entitled Al-Wayside. It showed what happened to the students immediately after the end of Series 3. Heavily scripted, it was not well received and ran for only 8 episodes during the summer of 2014: Introducing Mohammed: Wayside School is bought out by rich Arab investor, Dr. Mohammed Kid-Swattah. Todd, Maurecia, Dana, Myron, Mrs. Jewls, Stephen, The Three Erics, Shari, Jenny, Bebe, John, Leslie, Louis, Miss Mush, Cow and Fluffy enjoy the life of monarchs living in the school, rebuilt entirely with platinum. (First appearance of Mohammed). Stalking Camels: The gang are entrigued by these strange animals. Maurecia punches an innocent baby camel. Dana builds a shrine to the injured camel and blanks Maurecia. Myron's Opus: Myron builds a shrine for the Kid Cuisine penguin. Mohammed and the American baseball team and the English football team: Mohammed announces he has taken over the Boston Red Sox and Liverpool F.C. and plans to end the Red Sox's rivalry with the New York Yankees. The 19th floor subsequently painted green monster green with blue lines. Blank: A whole, breathtaking half hour of staring at the remains of Leafy the apple tree leaf. (First appearance of Leafy the Leaf) Baseman Leafy: The Red Sox 3rd baseman dies. Leafy takes up role. Team devastated, especially Mohammed. Friends Forever: Red Sox-Yankees rivalry is ended. Mohammed hailed as best chairman on earth. Category:Cartoons Category:Wayside